Gaul Gets Lucky
by shock7123
Summary: Oneshot. Gaul is the king of the world, why shouldn't he be? Lemon warning.


Chapter One: Gaul Gets Lucky.

**Hey guys, here is one of the five oneshots that I will be writing for now. I am thinking that after each book that I finish, I will open up five oneshots that I will write to the best of my ability, no holds barred. Unfortunately, all of the five that I opened up for this book are already taken, the others a surprise mwahahaha. Enjoy J.**

Gaul was feeling like the top of the world, as usual. Why the hell shouldn't he? He is the king of the apes, the bane of dragons. Why the hell wouldn't he feel as though he was the top dog?

He turned to an underling that was near his throne. "Hey, you, whatever your name is."

The gray ape turned to him. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have Lara sent to my chambers. I am feeling GOOD today."

"I will have her alerted right away, my lord."

Gaul retreated to his personal chambers after the long day that he had had. It wasn't easy to be the King in times of war, but he loved it, and his soldiers loved him. He laid down on his bed, kicked his feet up, and sighed in pure contentment. His bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever laid on, akin to laying on a cloud. Being King certainly had its advantages.

After about ten minutes, he heard a knock on his chamber door. An albino female stood at the entrance to his chambers when he opened the heavy mahogany door. She was exactly the type of female that Gaul liked. She was slender, with very nice curves. He had always had a thing for albinos, the red eyes and white hair turned him on like nothing else.

"Hello, my king. It is an honor to be yours for the evening." Lara was a favorite of Gaul's. She could make his D.N.A. rifle much more quickly than any other female that the King had ever been with, and she was always ready for the King to have his way with her. After all, Gaul was her best customer, in more than one way.

"It's been too long, Lara. Shall we begin?"

"I would love to. Would His Majesty mind helping me to take off his armor?"

Gaul, in his excitement, began to strip off his cuirass, as well as his greaves, pauldron, vambraces, and all of the other armor pieces he wore on a regular basis that protected him during battle and at the same time marked him as King. When he was finished, he was completely nude in front of her, and the size of his cannon amazed her once again.

The female eyed him incredulously, taking in Gaul in his entirety. Unlike most of the apes, whose penises ranged from 1-4 inches long, Gaul was 12 inches. Sexual action of any kind with the King was guaranteed to be amazing, if not exhausting.

"Care for a special dance, my king?" Lara asked, her hormones evidently impacting her.

Gaul nodded, and the horny female stripped off what little clothing she had on in one of the most seductive lap dances that Gaul had ever seen. She moved her body in ways that she never had before, which only made the ape king's cannon ready to fire.

Having finished her seductive dance, Lara laid on the bed facedown, and Gaul went to work on what he knew she wanted: a massage.

Gaul was a gentle ape; he was surprisingly good at getting Lara warmed up. He started by gently rubbing her down, a fetish that the King had discovered during the many sessions that the two had shared together. As Gaul was King, Lara never charged him, and she didn't need to.

Gaul continued his massage, careful that his huge, strong paws didn't rub too hard. He went under her shoulder blades slightly, and rubbed her down thoroughly, working from her neck and arms down to her feet. He paid special attention to her ass as he did so, as he knew that Lara had a fetish for having her ass played with, just as long as nothing was put in there.

Gaul then had her flip over and did the same thing that he had done before, paying special attention to her inner thighs and to her chest. After the massage was completed, Lara was soaked downstairs, and the King went back and paid special attention to her breasts once again, rubbing them gently, playing with her nipples a little bit, eliciting groans of pleasure to emanate from the albino female.

Having gotten her chamber of secrets flooded, Gaul moved his position so that his raging erection was by Lara's mouth as he was on his knees, with his fingers positioned to enter her. As soon as one of the King's long fingers entered her, she took his member in her mouth and began to blow him, which caused the King to finger her faster and harder, which made her suck on him harder, and so on. Lara easily took Gaul's huge member into her mouth all the way to the hilt, deep-throating him as best she could. This managed to make Lara reach a premature orgasm, and a spray of female ejaculate coated Gaul's hand, making the fur sticky, not that he minded.

"A little sensitive tonight?" he murmured. He was going to have some fun, he could tell.

"Maybe." Lara smiled seductively back at him.

Gaul then traced the tip of his huge member around her pussy's entrance. He wasted no time before he easily slid into her, to the hilt once again. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, something that she had learned to do when he screwed her in this position. Gaul moved his hands to her ass, spreading her cheeks wide and letting him go deeper into her pussy. He drove in hard and fast, and pretty soon Gaul was certain that everyone within 20 yards of his chambers could hear her screaming in ecstasy and pleasure. Gaul stayed nearly silent; except for his steady, heavy breathing, he didn't make a sound (he found that groaning made him cum faster, and his focus was on the female below him at the moment).

Another explosion of juices around his member and a loud scream from Lara signaled that she had orgasmed again. Gaul pulled out and flipped the exhausted female onto her belly, then from there to her knees. Lara braced herself against the headboard of the enormous bed that they were sharing, knowing what was coming: the semilegendary doggy style that Gaul was amazing at.

Gaul penetrated Lara harder, faster, and deeper than he had in the missionary position, and the rocking of the bed shook dust down from the ceiling of the rooms three floors below their room. Gaul started to grunt, and Lara could feel his enormous member getting harder, signaling that he was about to cum, and he did. Lara could feel his hot, thick load traveling into her womb, the sheer volume of semen inside her causing her belly to distend greatly. Lara passed out, and Gaul eased her down and repositioned her so that he held her tight in his arms. It seems that even the hardhearted Gaul could develop feelings.


End file.
